PVE/Wildernesses
About Wildernesses 'are system-generated and controlled areas that spawn randomly and on demand. Both resource and non-resource wilds will spawn randomly across the map, but only non-resource wilds can be spawned on command by the Sire. This is done through the City interface or with the acceptance of a ''Crusade Quest. Wilds that spawn around the Sire City are consistent, meaning they will continue to spawn after being conquered successfully. '''Wonder Wilds - Pirate Encampments, Rebel Cities, Bandit Fortresses, and Wonder Resource Wilds - will spawn only once. Once destroyed, they will be cleared entirely. Pirate, Rebel, and Bandit plots reward Sires with reource boosts; Wonder Resource Wilds reward Sires with special items, including: large quantities (50 or more) of gems, silver and gold medals, and Hero Skill Books. Levels The levels of Wilds is dependent on the level of the Admin Hall in the city is spawned from as well as the population of that city. The levels of the Admin Halls and city populations can also affect the maximum and minimum levels of spawned wilds. The levels of Wonder Wilds and their rewards is dependent on how close the wild is to the center Wonder and the level of that Wonder. The closer the wild is to the center, and the higher the level of the Wonder, the higher the levels of the spawned wilds (and the greater the difficulty in conquering them). Currently, the maximum level of spawned wilds is 40-45. Resource Type Wilds Resource wilds spawn near player cities on a rotational schedule. The higher the level, the longer the spawn will last. Wilds spawn for 1-hour, 8-hours, 12-hours, and 48-hours. When Attacked, the spawn loses 15 minutes of its longevity. The spawn will continue to dilapidate until the time is up. When it expires, a player can expect to see a new spawn within the hour. Which resource spawns is randomized. Players can also cause fresh resource wilds to spawn by moving their city or by using a resource refresh item*. In addition, resource wilds have the option to be explored by armies. Once conquered, the army sent will remain garrisoned at the wild. The player can have the army Retreat to the city or choose to Explore the wild. Exploring must be done for at least 60-minutes for the player to receive any rewards. Longer periods of exploration return better rewards, which include Hero experience, coins, Hero gears, and other items. There are four resource wilds: Farmlands, Lumber Mills, Mines, and Stone Pits. All of these wilds give one full bonus to one resource, and a 25% bonus to a second resource. For example, a wild may produce +1000 of Primary Resource and +250 of Secondary Resource. These bonuses are translated into an additive percentage that caps at 100%. After which, the percentage turns red -- cities can only receive a 100% production bonus to their resources. Non-Resource Type Wilds Non-resource wilds spawn around Sire cities both randomly and on command. These wilds do not provide a resource production bonus and armies will not garrison them after they are conquered. All non-resource wilds have a 4-hour time limit before they expire and are replaced. The only exceptions to this are Gem Mines (8-hour time limit) and Robber's Adytum (24-hour time limit). and There are multiple types of non-resource wilds, shown in the table below. Category:Gameplay Category:Battle Category:Wilds Category:PVE Category:Wonders